Instante Inolvidable
by Akari Akaku
Summary: Una preciada memoria que no lo abandonará sin importar cuánto tiempo haya pasado.


_Hola yo de nuevo!_

_Una idea que se me vino a la mente esta mañana mientras esperaba mi turno en una agencia de empleos._

_No he podido resistir subirlo. Tengo fics e ideas pendientes TnT que triste caso el mío._

_Espero sea de su agrado, ya no interrumpo más._

**D. Gray-man** y sus personajes son propiedad de Hoshino Katsura-sama.

* * *

**=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=**

* * *

**Capítulo Único. Instante Inolvidable**

_Aún después de 70 años el recuerdo sigue tan fresco como si hubiese ocurrido esta mañana. Evocarlo en mi mente siempre me dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro, provocando una inmensa paz en mi interior._

_No detesto mi vida. Realmente soy feliz._

_Mi profesión como escritor me permitió viajar por muchas partes del mundo: conocer gente y lugares increíbles, formas de vivir inusuales que me han dejado grandes experiencias, algunas no tan buenas o agradables pero aún así forman parte de mi._

_Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba ver su dulce rostro en cada lugar que visitaba. Siempre ansioso y expectante por vislumbrar una vez más esas platinadas orbes._

_Fue… un momento mágico ja, ja, ja, ja lo sé, suena cursi sin embargo es la mejor forma en la que puedo describirlo._

_Me encontraba en la terraza de un restaurante esperando a una vieja amiga que no veía en años. Era una mañana nublada aunque un fresco viento soplaba con suavidad._

_Tiendo a observar a las personas a mí alrededor; en ocasiones algunos modismos o características de mis personajes pertenecen a personas que he visto en una sola ocasión._

_Me llamó mucho la atención la tonalidad de su cabello, al principio creí que era una persona mayor pero sus movimientos y complexión no concordaban. Al estar de espaldas mi curiosidad aumentó, estaba muy entretenido hablando por celular; por el tono de voz calculaba que tenía entre 20 y 25 años._

"_Voltea, voltea" era lo único que más deseaba en ese momento. No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero cuando se giró y pude verlo me quedé sin aliento._

_Sonreía encantadoramente, sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo, su cabello era mecido por la brisa y el sol había decidido darse paso entre las nubes envolviendo con su luz el esbelto cuerpo del joven._

_-Hola Moyashi -saludó un joven de mayor altura, cabello largo negro azulado amarrado en una coleta alta y de rasgos japoneses._

_-¡Allen, mi nombre es Allen Bakanda! -comentó con enfado y un puchero que lo hacían ver realmente lindo._

_-De acuerdo… Allen -dijo antes de tomarlo del mentón para besarlo._

_El pequeño rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Al separarse se tomaron de la mano y se alejaron hacia el oeste. No dejé de verlos hasta que los perdí de vista._

_Mi amiga llegó a los pocos minutos. No le mencioné nada. Ella asegura que algo diferente había en mí, yo solo sonreía tontamente sin decir nada._

-¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! -un niño y una niña de ocho años entraron corriendo a la habitación. Se subieron a la cama y abrazaron al hombre uno a cada lado.

-Akari, Elliot ¿cuándo llegaron?

-Acabamos de llegar.

-¿Tienes sueño abuelo? -preguntó la niña.

-No, sólo estaba descansando un poco.

-Juguemos abuelo -pedía la pequeña.

-¡Sí! Voy por el tablero -gritó el pequeño mientras salía de la habitación.

-Hola papá ¿cómo estás? -saludó un joven alto, cabello castaño corto.

-Bien -incorporándose en la cama- ¿y Agatha?

-Voy por ella, tenía un poco de trabajo pendiente ¿te importaría cuidarlos un rato?

-Tranquilo estaremos bien ¿no es así? -dejando el juego de ajedrez en la cama y despeinando con suavidad a sus nietos.

Los pequeños solo rieron.

-Pórtense bien y no le causen problemas al abuelo Lavi ¿entendieron niños?

-De acuerdo papá -respondieron al unísono.

-Vuelvo en seguida.

-Ve con cuidado -colocando el tablero extendido en la cama y tomando una pieza- ¿cómo se mueve el caballo?

-Yo, yo -agitaba la mano Elliot.

_Jamás me casé ni encontré a alguien que provocará que mi corazón palpitara desbocado como Allen lo hizo. Adopté a un niño y lo crié por mí mismo. Lo amo y a mis nietos los adoro por sobre todas las cosas._

_Tengo la esperanza de que en la próxima vida el destino me permita estar junto a ese hermoso ángel que mi mente no puede olvidar._

_Te amo… Allen._

_**FIN**_

* * *

**=°w°= =°w°= =°w°=**

* * *

_TnT pobre Lavi, snif, snif._

_Bueno espero les haya agradado._

_Cuídense mucho. Nos vemos. =°w°=_

_Por favor jitomatazos no, mejor pastelazos y si son de chocolate mejor je je je._


End file.
